The Road Not Taken
|writer = Saya Moonshadow, , , , , |released = N/A |runtime = 180 minutes (still unconfirmed) |setting = Metru Nui, The Ocean, Xia |next = N/A |pre = N/A |date = 10 AGC|image = }} The Road Not Taken is an upcoming Drama BIONICLE film, directed by and produced by FireStar97 and . It is based on the BIONICLE FanFiction Story of the same name written by Saya Moonshadow. The story itself is set in an alternate BIONICLE Universe, ten years after the events of Web of Shadows. This movie is rated PG-13 for Violence, Dramatic Scenes, Blood and Romantic Themes. Synopsis He had lost everything that was dear to him. First, he lost his brothers. Second, he lost his love. Then, the entire city turned on him. And finally, he lost his dream. The only thing left for him to lose was his memory. And he did just that. After the Visorak war, Vakama is banished from Metru Nui forever. Ten years later, Odina and Xia have joined forces against Metru Nui, who are in desperate need of help. The revival of an ancient team of warlords, who have adopted a new member in their midst, just may be the key to winning this war. The question is, how to get them to agree? Plot Coming Soon... Cast *Vakama - *Nokama - PrincessRil *Pridak - *The Shadowed One - FireStar97 *Queen Tsuyayaka - TBA *Nuju - FireStar97 *Matau - *Onewa - Toa Jalokim *Whenua - FireStar97 *Mano - Artek the crazy one *Shay - PrincessRil *Malvado - FireStar97 *Siahta - PrincessRil *Shinoda - Toa Jalokim *King Ryoku - *Queen Yulia - *Ehlek - TBA *Naterada/Natay - TBA *Turaga Dume - FireStar97 *Narrator - FireStar97 *Takadox - *Kalmah - TBA *Carapar - TBA *Mantax - TBA *Princess Kiku - TBA *Amphibax - TBA *Savage - FireStar97 *Voël - FireStar97 *Zaktan - TBA *Vezok - TBA *Hakkan - BIOCHRON Mata *Thok - TBA *Mimic - TBA *The Kanohi Dragon - FireStar97 *Skyde-Trofastian Soldiers - FireStar97, TBA *Ancient - TBA *Lariska - TBA *Brutaka - *Firedracax - TBA *Araya - TBA *Zigo - TBA *Befara - TBA *Botar - DronesFoul *Mkeka - FireStar97 *Vanisher - *Icarax - TBA *Dark Hunters - FireStar97, TBA *Unknown Matoran - FireStar97, TBA *Toa Lhikan (in flashbacks) - TBA *Unknown Vortixx - TBA *Rahi - FireStar97 Crew *Director: *Producers: , *Executive Producers: , Sten N., David O. and *Screenplay Writers: , , , , *Story Writers: Saya Moonshadow, *Script Editors: Saya Moonshadow, *Casting Director: *Composer: Nathan Furst *Art Director: , *Character Designers: , Sten N. *Animation Supervisor: *Animation Artists: FireWorks Studios Animators *VFX Artists: FireWorks Studios Animators *Location Designer: David O. *Editor: *Voice Mixer: *Music Mixer: Sten N. Soundtrack *Roads Untraveled - Linkin Park (Theme Song 1 of the movie) *It's Time - Imagine Dragons (Theme Song 2 of the movie) *Demons - Imagine Dragons *Iridescent - Linkin Park *All That You Are - Goo Goo Dolls Trivia *Galactic Entertainment Studios (previously named as FireWorks Studios), FireStar97's production studio, is in consideration of making the film a completely animated movie, without the usage of stopmotion. FireStar97 put this idea on the table when the studio was thinking of doing animation videos. *The film will be shot on sets and with motion-capture technology. *The movie is in Pre-Production stage at this time. *FireStar97 reprises his role as Pridak from BIONICLE: Waters of Darkness. *FireStar97 once again does the growls of the Rahi. *Starscream7 also reprises his role as Brutaka from Waters of Darkness. *This is a movie that FireStar97 wanted to make for a very long time. Promotional Pictures Category:Movies Category:User:FireStar97 Category:User:Rando07 Category:User:Invader39